A Ghost Of A Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Megan says she doesn't believe in ghosts, a certain Master Of Time pays a visit to prove her wrong. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise, who owns Tyina and Cassie, to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Rachel, Megan, and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **A Ghost Of A Time**

Megan was walking with Whampire and helping him to clean up the spooky attic. It was almost Halloween and even though she didn't like Halloween, they had the attic spooky and ready for bullies that may have tried to harm them. Megan was right in the middle of picking up a box when she saw a ghost trinket in there. She scoffed and waved her hand.

"Ghosts. There is no such thing as ghosts." She giggled.

"Yes there is!" Cassie said, walking up the stairs to help.

"Cassie, stop playing!"

"I'm serious! I was chased by one just the other day! He and his daughter are very nice, but they were fast and willing to chase me until I believed them!"

"Believed them about what?!"

"That ghosts do exist!"

"Cassie, stop it! You're kind of scaring me!" Megan admitted.

While all of this was going on, Clockwork watched them through the time portal and decided to have some fun with the new child. He knew she was Whampire's daughter and he wanted to meet her. He went through one of his portals and became invisible; he was in the same room with them and neither of them knew it!

"I am telling you I…heehee, s-stop!" Cassie giggled, now holding her sides.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"S-Something is tickling me!" Cassie giggled, now feeling Clockwork poke and prod her sides and stomach. He chuckled silently, making sure not to alarm Megan but Megan stared in confusion.

"You must have gotten into Frankenstrike's tickle powder again." Megan said, now shaking her head and placing another box in the corner.

"N-No! I didn't!" Cassie giggled, now feeling him stop. "We must have a visitor in here somewhere."

Megan rolled her eyes playfully until she saw the lights go out. Since it was day time, they could still see, but it was a bit dark.

"We must have blown a fuse. I will go and check it!" Cassie smiled. Megan nodded and continued to stack the boxes until she felt something poke her too.

"W-What's going on?" She giggled.

"What is 'going on', as you humans put it, is me." A deep voice chuckled. Megan stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. She saw something materializing in front of her and in her haste to get away she tripped back and fell in a large box. Clockwork chuckled and floated over to the young girl.

"You must be Megan. There is no need to be afraid." Clockwork chuckled, now setting his staff down and helping Megan out of the box. But her teeth were chattering and the minute he shifted from an old man to a young man, Megan belted out such a large scream that it almost caused him to wince, but he didn't. She took off down the stairs so fast that she almost made Cassie fall.

"S-Sorry, Cassie!" Megan called out, not stopping her run.

"Cassie!" Clockwork called out, now quickly flying over and catching her to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs. Feeling her curl up in his arms, he stroked her back. "It's okay. Do not be afraid."

"Thanks, Clockwork! That was about to be a very nasty tumble!" Cassie said, looking down the three yard drop. She then turned to him and giggled, making him cock an eyebrow.

"Now what is so funny?"

"Let me guess, she was running from you huh?"

"Yes, similar to what another young girl used to do when I first appeared." He said, now gently poking her.

"Do you need my help?"

"No thank you, my dear. But when I catch her, I want you to come and join the fun."

"Sure." Cassie giggled, now feeling him place her down and fly down the stairs after Megan.

Meagan was still running as fast as she could and she knew that having a ghost in the house was going to be crazy! She stopped a moment to rest against the wall and regain her thoughts. What she didn't see was a hand phase through the wall and begin to tickle her ear.

"Heeehee, stahahahap!" She giggled.

"My, my, what ticklish ears you have," a voice cooed, now intensifying the tickling behind her ear. She could feel the index finger literally poking and scratching gently to make it tickle worse!

"C-C-Cuhuhhuhut it out!" She laughed, now turning and seeing a hand sticking out of the wall and waving at her. She belted out a large scream and went to run but the hand grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Megan, calm down," the voice said in a chuckle.

"N-No! Let me go!" She demanded, trying to wrench free of her captor. Feeling amused, Clockwork let her go and now let his upper half phase through the wall.

"You can't avoid me forever," he called out, now diving down under the floorboards.

Megan was running so much that she was feeling exhausted. She knew she couldn't run for much longer.

"Come now, Megan, come here," a voice gently coaxed. She turned and saw Clockwork phasing through the floor. Her fear kicked in and she was about to try to run again, but he swept up under her and picked her up.

"Now, now, rest." He said, now feeling her fall asleep in his arms. He knew she was beyond frightened and she would need time to process that ghosts existed! "I will find you a place to rest."

He then floated into her room and placed her on the bed, a bit worried that she ran herself into exhaustion. At that moment, Rachel walked in.

"Is she alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

"She is fine. She was so afraid she ran herself into exhaustion. I will keep watch until she wakes up." Clockwork responded, caressing Megan's head. Rachel grinned and nodded, leaving the two once more.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Megan slowly began to stir, but she then felt she was not alone when something patted her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw the same hand phasing through the wall!

"NO! NO! THE GHOST! THE GHOST!" She screamed now jumping to her feet. But Clockwork's hands now shifted and phased through the floor and caught her ankle, causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Not so fast, I'm not letting you escape me that easily!" He chuckled, his upper half now phasing through the floor and taking off her socks, leaving her bare feet exposed. He then let his fingers gently wiggle on her arches.

"AH! NOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOH! H-HELP!" She gasped, trying not to laugh.

"You have no one here to help you; it's just you and I, child." He smirked deviously, now phasing under the floor again and letting his clawed hands wiggle in her stomach. She immediately tried to stand, but she felt his arm pin her to the ground, while his other hand wiggled in her stomach freely.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOP ITT!"

"Why?"

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I NEEHEED I AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Now why would I let you go when you and I haven't formally met?" He smiled, now letting his claws gentle tickle her neck. His feet then formed a ghostly tail and his tail tickled her bare feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHT GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Not until you speak to me, young one." He grinned, now blowing a raspberry in her cheek, making her jump and squeal. At one point, she wrapped her arms around his neck, but she shied away in slight fear. "Hey, there is no need to fear me now."

And with that, he shifted her where he was sitting on the floor and she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest on his chest. Feeling her breathing calm down, he turned her around to face him.

"See? I'm not going to harm you, Megan." He cooed in her ear, making her giggle.

"W-Who are you? You seem like a friendly ghost." She smiled.

"Well, I am friendly with young ones like you. My name is Clockwork. I am a friend of your father and aunt Rachel."

"Oh, wow! So ghosts are real?!"

"As real as you are, young one." He grinned. He then wrapped his arms around her tighter and she snuggled into him. "I'm glad I got to meet you, young one."

"I'm glad I met you too. I like you, Uncle Clockwork." She smiled. His eyes widened in surprise a bit because she accepted him so fast, but he then let her snuggle deeper into his chest. At that moment, they heard Cassie and Tyina in the hallway.

"I'm serious ghosts exist! You can ask Megan!"

"I don't believe in ghosts, Cassie! I've been trained to recognize every alien, monster, or creature in every galaxy and I've never seen a ghost." Tyina chuckled as she walked away.

"Just wait! I'll prove you wrong!" Cassie called out playfully. At that moment, she walked in and saw Clockwork sitting with Megan on his lap and beckoning her to come over with them. Once she did, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Another unbeliever, hmm?" He chuckled. Cassie nodded and giggled as he poked her. "No matter. I will catch up to her soon enough, but for now I want you both to sit with me," he said in a tone that made both girls shudder with glee and happiness as he fell back on his back and took them with him. Once they were laying back, he began to playfully tickle them again making them laugh in pure mirth once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie I hope you enjoyed it! This was just for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you so much! I love it! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
